GABAergic inhibition plays important roles in many aspects of neural network properties ranging from neuronal excitability to synchrony. Distinct classes of GABAergic synapses are segregated into subcellular domains (i.e. dendrite, soma, axon initial segment-AIS), thereby differentially regulating the input, integration and output of principal neurons. The mechanisms underlying the subcellular targeting of GABAergic synapses remain largely unknown. Recent work in our laboratory has demonstrated an essential role for an L1 family immunoglobulin cell adhesion molecule (IgCAM), neurofascin186 (NF186) and its underlying ankyrinG-based membrane skeleton in the targeting of GABAergic synapses to AIS of Purkinje neurons in cerebellum. Here we hypothesize that the subcellular localization and signaling of NF186 is a general mechanism which directs GABAergic innervation to soma/AIS of principal neurons, such as pyramidal neurons in neocortex. We will test this hypothesis by examining the spatial and temporal expression of NF186 during GABAergic synapse targeting, and by manipulating the distribution and function of NF186 through a combination of genetic, biochemical and imaging approaches. [unreadable] [unreadable]